Konoha Kitten
by blackcat-heart
Summary: Cat and Wolf, twins, find two boxes of kittens. They don't know that the kittens are from the show Naruto Shippuden! While they take care of the fuzzy creatures, will the kittens figure a way of getting back to being human and getting back home?
1. 1

**Hey yo everyone! Ok I know that most people won't find this and I don't know why I'm still doing this story but I feel like I can't give this story up! So with out further ado, here is the story Konaha kitten!**

**(This is here is the old Konaha Kitten that for some reason won't sent out the message of new chapters: Konaha Kittens)**

**I'll update when I can.**

** Well that is all! Thank you for reading!**

**-Cat-**

Naruto's pov

For some reason. The Akatsuki all came...but for what. Including Sasuke! I don't know what they're up to, but they will not go any further.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura cried!

"Fear the true art, un!" Deidara cried out as he threw clay bombs.

Tobi's pov *in his deep voice*

I need time so I'll send the Akatsuki to a different dimension. This will hold all of them. *goes to his three year olds voice*

"Oooo! Deidara look at this button!" I said. *pushes it over and over*

"TOBI! YOU MORON!" Deidara said.

*big bright light flashes*

"WHAT THE HE-"

Cat's pov

I feel bad for Wolf who had to stay behind at school. While I'm out, I might as well buy some groceries. *after that* It looks like it's going to rain. I better get home. *walks but trips over something*

"WHA!?"

*falls on the ground*

"What was that?" I said rubbing my head," ...a box?"

*goes over there*

"I don't want to be attacked and get hurt, so...*grabs a pole and pokes at it* it seems like nothing dangerous is inside," I said going near it.

I opened it and found...kittens?!

"Oh, what are you guys doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be near the streets?" I said picking up a kitten that was purple," You poor things. *looks around* Where is your mommy?...I guess I'll take you home for now, okay?"

*picks up the box and groceries*

I hope Wolf doesn't mind!

?'s pov

Where are we?

"You bastard! You just had to push the damn f***en button didn't you!" Hidan yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" I said," Right know we have to know where we are. Once we figure it out, then we will start pla- Owww!"

Something hit us...now what?

"OW! You dumb blonde! You poked me!" Hidan cussed more.

"*murmers*"

"Pein...what was that?" Konan asked.

"I don't know" I said.

*box opens up*

That's bright!

""Oh, what are you guys doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be near the streets?" a girl said picking up a kitten that was purple," You poor things. *looks around* Where is your mommy?...I guess I'll take you home for now, okay?"

Who is this person...why did she say...kitten...?

*falls over again*

Is this girl taking us...?!

"Everyone stay on guard...I don't know if this girl can be trusted" I said.

"You guys meow a lot," The girl said," Must be hungry huh?"

Wolf's pov

Man...to stay after school was unfair! I hope Cat is getting groceries for us. I hate this world...nothing comes out nice at all...*looks at the sky* It looks like it's going to rain.

*trips over something*

"Oww...what was that?" I said rubbing my butt.

*sees a huge box*

"A...box?" I said confused.

*goes over there and opens it but runs just in case*

"...nothing happened...*goes over there*...kittens?" I said surprised to find tons of kittens.

Kakashi's pov

Damn those Akasuki.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just got a bit of a bump" Kiba said.

"I can not believe that just happened, I shall work extra hard!" Lee said.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine" She said.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it, Idiot" Sasuke hissed.

"WHY YOU- AH!"

"*murmers*"

"Quiet everyone!"

*sees the box opening up*

*bright light*

That's bright!

"...kittens?" said a girl surprised to find a bunch of colorful kittens.

What...what does she mean...kittens?

"BELIEVE IT! WE'RE KITTENS!" Naruto yelled as he looked at his butt!

"Are you okay...did I hurt you poor things?" The girl said with a worried expression.

She picks up Lady Tsunade and pets her gently.

"I don't want to leave you, so I'll take you with me" She said with a small smile.

I don't know if we can trust this girl.


	2. 2

Cat's pov

I finally made it! I opened the door to our house. I set the groceries down and then opened the box.

"Let me check you guys out" I said.

I picked up a blue kitty. He had lines on his face and shaper teeth then the other kittens have. He kind of looked like a shark...

"You know...you remind me of a character that I like in an anime...I wonder why..." I said setting the blue cat down and taking out a blonde cat with a piece of hair covering his left eye.

"Okay this is just weird but cool! Deidara...you remind me of a guy name Deidara" I said smiling.

I put the kitten down and took two kittens out at the same time. One was silverish purple and the other one was dark brown with stiches...who ever did this to the kitten was mean.

"You poor kitten...whoever gave you these stiches was cruel," I said with a sad face," You're silverish purple...what a beautifully colored cat! I've never seen a color like that before!"

I put both down and then grabbed out a kitten that had a swirl on his face.

"...*giggles* You're such a cutie!" I said with a big smile," If I was a cat, I would so want to be partners with you!"

I put the cutie down and picked up a kitten that had two different colors on him.

"Zetsu... You look just like Zetsu, ya know!" I said looking at the kitten as I put it down.

I grabbed out two red kittens.

"Well aren't you two handsome ones!" I said," Anyone would have died just to get you two."

I put the red ones down.

I then grabbed another kitten out with a second one in my other hand. The purple one and an orange one with... piercings?

"You two look so KAWAII together!" I squealed.

"MEOW!" The kittens cried.

I swear that I saw a blush on them...I must have seen it wrong. I put them down and took the last kitten out. This one interested me the most.

"A black one with...red eyes..." I said staring at the kitten," I have a feeling I know something about those eyes of yours...but what..."

I thought about it but I couldn't figure it out.

"You're a mysterious one, kitty" I said taping his little noes.

I put him down and stood up and gazed at them.

"Eleven in all. Strange... they almost look like the Akasuki... but I must be mistaken," I said hitting myself," Better give you guys names."

I thought of some and then began naming them.

"Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Nagato, Pein, Konan, and Itachi," I said," I'll get you guys something to eat and drink."

I left the room to go get them some tuna and milk.

Pein's pov

"Pein, what are we going to do?" Konan asked as she padded over to me.

"I don't know yet" I said.

"Tobi likes the girl who called me cutie~" Tobi sang.

"Well Tobi, you won't be cutie anymore once I finish you!" Deidara yelled.

"Enough! We'll stay with the girl until we get back into our normal bodies. For now we can't do anything in these helpless bodies of ours" I said.

"Damn! If I don't do my rituals, Jashin will never forgive me!" Hidan complained," And on top of that my scythe is gone!"

*hears the door open*

"Now everyone! Do not hurt the girl yet, we need to stay here until we figure this out, got it?!" I said.

"Yes!"

But I want to know how she found out our names.

Cat's pov

"I'm back kitties!" I said with a plate in my right hand and bowl in my left," Here you go little ones."

I put the dishes on the ground then sat next to them. I saw all of them staring at it then the blue one went to the plate and ate a bit then began to chow down.

"You guys don't need to worry, I won't ever hurt you," I said with a smile on my face.

I hope Wolf will come home soon. It's going to rain any minute. I turned back to the kittens and saw all them eating. I got up and went to the living room. I had to move the kittens in the kitchen just in chase.

Wolf's pov

I ran to get home with the box nestled in my arms. I don't want them to get sick if it should start raining. Finally, I see my house! As I opened the door, I saw Cat sitting on the couch.

"I'm back!" I said.

"Oh good! I thought you might have been caught in the storm" Cat said with a sigh of relief.

" I picked up a lil' something on my way home..." I grinned sheepishly.

"Like what?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

"These" I said opening the box I had in my hands.

"More kittens!" Cat chimed.

"What do you mean...more kittens?" I said confused.

"Well ,you see, I found some abandoned kittens," She said.

"Well lets just help them all" I said.

"Right!" Cat said," Lets take a look at them!"

Cat's pov

Wolf set the box down gently and pulled out a blondish-brown cat with a another cat that was black.

"They are so cute!" I said.

I took out a bonde cat with magnificent blue eyes and a black cat with cold, mysterious black eyes.

"They remind me of Naruto and Sasuke, Wolf" I said.

I put them down and grabbed out two other kittens. A pink one and a silver one.

"...okay this is just weird to have a pink one that looks like Sakura and a silver one that looks like Kakashi," Wolf said.

Wolf grabbed out three kittens. One was a brown kitten, the second was a bit lighter brown, and the last one was black with very bushy whiskers. Another kitten that looked like the third one jumped out.

I grabbed out four of them and checked them out. One was brown with spikey fur, the second one was lighter blonde, and the last one was a reddish-brown that was a bit on the heavy side but was small, the fourth one was a blackish-blue one. For some reason...the kitten smelled like smoke.

Wolf grabbed four more. The first one was a brown cat with lines on his face, the second was a lavender kitten, the third was a black that looked really mysterious, and the fourth one was a black cat with red eyes but different red.

I found more in the box. One was brown, the second was white and had red markings coming out from his eyes or at least that's what it looked like, the second was black with more markings that were purple, beside it was a silverish-white kitten that stayed closed by the second one, the fourth one was another brown but had a slash on his face near his noes but didn't look like the kitten was in pain.

"I got names for them...Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Guy, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurieni, Yamato, Jiriya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Iruka," I said.

"Why those names?" Wolf asked.

"Well I feel like they should be named that," I said," Why don't I get the other kitties so they can meet the other ones. Be back!"

I went in the kitchen and saw them all happy with full bellies.

"Well you guys look happy," I said," but I want you to meet some other kitties."

I got a toy that looked like a scythe in my hand.

"Follow me little ones" I said putting the toy down.

Pein's pov

"That was delicious!" Deidara said.

Well at least we got our strength back.

*door opens up*

It's the girl again.

"Well you guys look happy," the girl said," but I want you to meet some other kitties."

She got a toy that looked like a scythe in her hand out form her pockets.

"Follow me little ones" she said putting the toy down.

"Alright a scythe!" Hidan said going over there and taking the scythe.

"Pein...should we follow her?" Konan asked.

"Yes, we must be kind to her so we can stay here until we get this figured out" I said.

"Everyone follow the girl" I commanded.

"Alright"

We all followed her and then...

Naruto's pov

"What are we going to do, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know yet, but for right know we must act nice to these people. It's our only chance to stay alive in this world" She said.

*hears the door open*

"The other girl is back with her friends" Kakashi said.

"I hope these Kittens are nice, too" I said with an uneasy feeling.

"Everyone be nice. This is the mission I assigned you for now" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!"

When we saw who these kittens where...

"YOU! AKATSUKI!"

Pein's pov

"YOU BRATS!"

third person's pov

There was tension in the air for the kittens. The two girls didn't know about them and brought the teams together in one room.

Cat's pov

I feel tension in the air right now...

"So my kitties meet my twin's kitties," I said.

Pein's pov

Her twin's kitties...

Naruto's pov

So the other girl owns the Akatsuki.

"Akasuki, what did you do to the girl!" I yelled.

"We did nothing! She simply took us in!" Hidan yelled back.

"That's a lie! You did something to her to let you in!" Sakura yelled.

"We didn't do anything. She took pity on us when she tripped over us!" Kisame hissed.

*hisses back*

"Enough!" Both Pein and Tsunade yelled.

*everyone is quiet*

"We have to team up if we are to figure this out" Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade, we-"

"We are going to trust them just this once!" She yelled.

"Pein...can we really trust them?" Konan asked.

"It's the only way for us to get back home" Pein said blankly.

"We are all working together for the time being!" Tsunade said," Do you guys understand!"

"...yes"

"Good! *turns to the Akatsuki* You better not try anything...we are going to trust you!" Tsunade glared.

"Fine," Pein said.

Cat's pov

They kept on meowing at each other like they were talking. At first, they seemed upset, but now things have cooled down.

"I hope you guys like each other" I said with a smile.

I hope everything turns out okay between them...I'm a bit worried.


	3. 3

Cat's pov  
It's been a week since we found the kittens. Everything is going smoothly but sometimes it can go out of control. I'm right know sleeping but it's almost eight...time for the usual morning fight...*sigh*

*feels paws on my back*

Here we go again.

*turn on the western show down music on*

"Man...do you guys really have to do this on me..." I said to the two black kitties.

Itachi and Sasuke have done this for this whole week. But I wonder why they do it on my back!?

Sasuke's pov

This time...I'll defeat Itachi once and for all!

"I'll kill you this time!" I hissed!

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said.

*hiss*

"Ok kitties, go back to back and take five steps away from each other then turn around and face each other. On the count of three you draw ok," the girl said.

Itachi and I went back to back and then took five steps and faced each other.

Cat's pov

Ok so the kitties turned to face the other.

"One...two...three...DRAW! I exclaimed.

The Sasuke on the right attack the Itachi by leaping on him. But sadly the Itachi dodge the and pinned the Sasuke down.

"AND THE WINNER IS...ITACHI!" I exclaimed.

The Itachi poked the Sasuke on the forehead.

"You guys act like you we're the Uchiha brothers," I smiled," Now please get off me."

I got up and stretched. Ok time to get ready for the day.

"Ok boys...you have to go now," I said shooing the kitties out from my bedroom.


	4. 4

Wolf's pov

Today is a busy day since our younger is coming to live with us! Oh and she said something about kittens. I hope the others wont' fight with the new kittens. Cat has been making the extra room ready for her. I also forgot...Our other friend Wolf, she's coming to live with us also. I'm in the other second bedroom getting her room ready. My kittens have been watching me work ever since this morning.

"Ok kitties, My sister's kittens are coming so I want you to be nice and act good," I said to my cats that was around me.  
"Wolf can you help me!" Cat called.  
"Sure!" I said going to her.

I walked him to see that the furniture was organized and that Cat was hanging on for dear life because the stool was knocked down and she didn't to fall.

"Here let me help," I said picking up the stool for her.  
"Thanks!" Cat said.  
*ding dong*  
"They must be here!" Cat said as she put away the stool.

Cat's pov

I heard the door bell so I went down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Silver and Wolf, come one in," I said.  
"Thanks!" Both said.  
"Wolf your room will be on the right side of the hall way and Silver yours will be next to Wolf's bedroom," I said.

*to make it not confusing, I'll be doing Wolfnight for my twin kk*

"Ok!" Wolf said.  
"Oh yea, here are my kittens," Silver said.

She showed me three kittens. One was a black kitty with purple markings, the second was a female, sandy-brown, and then the last one was another red kitty except it had a marking on it's forehead.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! They look like the sand sibling on Naruto!" I said jumping up and down.  
"Calm down Cat!" Silver said.  
"NO! I WANT TO HOLD THE SANDY BROWN!" I said picking up her," SO SOFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!"  
"Did someone give cat pop?" Wolf said.  
"No...she's just excited.


	5. 5

*Two months later*

"Okay guys, I have the kitties stuff!" Cat said.  
"I have the cloths we will need for this road trip," Wolf said.  
"I have the food!" Silver said.  
"I have the...money!" Wolfnight said.  
*everyone even the kitties except Wolfnight and Kakuzu, faceplam*  
"Really Wolfnight?" Wolf said.  
"*Smiles nervously* Yea," Wolfnight said.  
"Well I check every kitten so they can travel fine. How is it going with the whole cargo and stuff Silver?" Cat asked.  
"I just got this last bag to put in the car and then we are on our way!" She said.  
"Ok," Cat said. "Wolf can you help me with the kittens and putting them in the car?" Cat asked.  
"Sure!" Wolf said picking up five of the many kittens.  
"I'll help too," Wolfnight said taking Kakuzu and Hidan in her arms.  
*After about a whole thirty hours of loading the kittens in*  
"OK! We are off!" Cat said starting up the cars and driving on the road.  
"This was the best idea ever!" Silver exclaimed.

Naruto's pov

Nya? Where are we going now? "Pssst! Kakashi-sensei, where are they taking us?" I asked...or meowed.  
"I don't know...but I think they said something about a road trip," He said.  
"A what?" I asked confused.  
"A road trip Naruto, like going on vacation but you just I think what they do is drive in this thing we are in," Sakura said.  
"OOOOH!" I said finally understating...part of it.  
"I hear most humans do this when they want adventure or something like that," Pein of the Akatsuki said.  
"100 cans of cat food on the wall, 100 cans of cat food! Take one down, pass around, 99 cans of cat food on the wall!" the girl who's name was...I think...Silver sang.  
"Nice one Silver!" The girl who was driving said.  
"I'll be here all night gurl!" Silver girl said.

I began to sing along...well to them...I think meowed along.

"99 cans of cat food on the wall, 99 cans of cat food! Take one down, pass around, 98 cans of cat food on the wall!" All the girls sang along with me in it.  
"Can it Naruto" Sasuke hissed.  
"That's the spirit Sasuke!" I said merrily.  
"Loser..." Sasuke muttered.  
"How are you doing kitties?" The girl said at our left.

They had a good choice in song. Believe it!

Wolf's pov

The two kitties that seems to fight a bit was meowing a lot. I think the blonde one was singing along with us...so cute! "I'm glad for you to join us!" I said to blonde one.  
"Meow!" He responded back.  
"98 cans of cat food on the wall. 98 cans of cat food! Take one down, pass it around, 97 cans of cat food on the wall!" Cat sang.  
*smiles*

Pein's pov

I'm starting to get use to this song...they sing.  
"They have lovely voices, don't you think boys?" Konan asked.  
"I THINK THEY ****ING STINK!" Hidan yowl out.  
"*death glare* What did you just say you pint sized idiot!" Konan said sheathing her claws out.  
"Um...they have a wonder fully voice..." Hidan smiled nervously.  
"I thought that is what I heard," Konan said glaring at him.  
"Tobi love this song!" Tobi said meowing.  
"Well can you just shut up so I can hear the girls, un!" Deidara hissed.  
"Why don't you shut up you brat!" Sasori spat at Deidara.  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID AKATSUKI!" the dog lover cat...uh...Kiba hissed.  
"Oh just shut up you mutt, un!" Deidara hissed back.  
"Enough!" I yelled at Deidara and also hitting him on the head.  
"...owww...un," Deidara cried.  
"92 cans of cat food on the wall. 92 cans of cat food! Take one down, pass it around. 91 cans of cat food on the wall!" That brat Naruto still singing.  
"Shut it loser!" That...duck? No wait, Itachi's brother...Sasuke hissed at Naruto.  
"Meany!" Naruto cried.  
"Now now kitties, No fighting," The driver said.  
"You two better be quiet," Tsunade hissed.  
"*two little glups* Yes ma'am" They both said.  
"And you idiots better stay quiet!" I yelled at the other Akatsuki.  
"*gulps* Yes...boss (un)," They said.  
"Good..." I said.

*both Tsunade and Pein thoughts*

This is going to be a looooooooong trip.


	6. ATTENTION!

Hello everyone. It is I, your Queen of Cats *run over*. Okay enough with my stupidity. I'm here to tell you that this story, I'm sorry, is suspended for good. *crowds gasp* Yes, yes I know...gasp all you want but I wont' be continuing this. AND NO! I won't be giving away the rights to my story. This all will be mine still. (Yes I'm being selfish) Sorry but I thought of it and I want to keep it like the way it is. I've seen what people did to stories that were given to them by the original author and ruined it. I love what I use to do but I won't update it or give it away. Thank you for understanding -Cat


End file.
